Wandering Star
by ChewyPumpkin
Summary: Stiles is depressed maybe Derek could change that.
1. Chapter 1

Stiles ran down the stairs as fast as he normally would and ran to the front of his house, snatching the mail from the mailbox.

Earlier that week his dad took him to the family doctor Deaton to get tested for depression. That wouldn't have happened if he remembered to pull his sleeves down.

He sat on his bed later breathing deeply to calm himself before he opened up his letter.

He slowly read the results...Dysthymia (Chronic depression).

Oh great he's losing Scott to Allison, Lydia to everyone else, his dad to work, and Derek to...well he never had Derek, now depression.

He fell face first into his pillow dizzy with self-loathing thoughts.

It all started with the death of his mother who died in a terrible car accident. It was dark out, the brakes failed and she ran front first into the back of a tow truck, slicing her head clean from her body...

Will this pain ever end?...

Honestly ADHD doesn't guarantee happiness and an upbeat and fast paced lifestyle. Its very frustrating to Stiles, wanting/needing to shut his mouth during a pack meeting but hey, getting slammed into a wall by your crush isn't as bad as cutting and passing out with the possibility of death.

No one has heard from Stiles all month, he doesn't speak, go to pack meetings, and slips carefully out of class. No one noticed, except for one Alpha werewolf.

Stiles got home showered, ate a sammich, then received a text from Derek. Thinking its just another pack meeting he ignores it and proceeds to make a late dinner for his dad. As he was putting in his Anberlin CD he received a call from Derek which he ignored.

At around 1 the next day Scott slammed him into his locker yelling at him to go see Derek so his balls won't be chopped off.

Stiles wondered why Derek needed to contact him like this, he sent whatever research he dug up through fax.

Going straight onto Dereks porch and into his house without knocking... because he wants you... not the other way...well, Stiles wants him in another way-

As the door swings open he comes face to face with a growling Alpha who immediately slams him into a charred wall (ok 2nd time today)..."Um hi?...so what's up?" His mind and heart reeling, fear and a twinge of annoyance wafting off him. Derek breathes into his neck and growls "Stiles...what's up?...what's up with you? You smell like...like medication."..."Well of course its my Aderall! Stop sniffi-"..."Shut up!" The Alpha screamed..."You know it smells different...what's happened to you?"..."Nothing okay"..."Quit lying"...

With a loud sigh Stiles looked down and mumbled low enough for a human not to hear but a werewolf to catch..."I'm depressed therefore I take medication..."


	2. Chapter 2

He just stared...Stiles hated when people stared at him like they were any more perfect than him...

Stiles started blinking furiously and tried to swallow but there was a lump in his throat. He decided to just go.

And Derek let him go.

For 1 week he stayed at home brooding over no contact because now, someone apart from his dad knows about his issues.

He sat on the end of his bed head on his knees, looking out the window wondering if a werewolf would come through. Stiles started to cry silently, emotion building up more and more until he couldn't resist the urge to text Derek something...anything.

_Stiles_

_**"Do you hate me?" (11:26AM)**___

As tears glided off his face and onto his screen he'd promptly wipe them off. After getting nothing for half an hour he fell asleep from lack of energy, drained by his tears.

"N-n-NO!" Stiles screamed in panic as he shot up from his nightmare. Chest heaving and sweat dripping from his brow he placed his hand over his heart and shut his eyes tightly until he saw spots of white behind a blank screen. When he opened his eyes he saw his dad standing at the foot of his bed looking at him worried.

"Are you ok son?"..."Yeah, dad I'm fine I just had a bad dream..."..."Okaaaay, well, I'm heading down to the station"..."K bye." Stiles said unenthusiastically. He's used to being alone.

After his dad left his phone buzzed, he saw a text from Derek. 'Oh crap', Stiles facepalmed as he remembered his emotional text. "Fuuuck..." He exhaled out as he opened the message.

_Derek_

_**"Stiles. I don't hate you...if anything I thought you could trust me...as your Alpha." (1:00PM)**___

After Stiles read the text 24 times he was about to give himself a good ol facepalm when he felt a cool breeze on his skin. There stood his crush, Derek Hale, 50% human, 50% wolf and 20% grump...(I know it adds up 120% ha).

The eye contact was intense, like one of those old cowboy movies...who's gonna shoot first?

"Derek I..."..."Stiles I'm your Alpha. Human or not you're supposed to talk to me"..."Yeah? Then why do you always slam me into walls and threaten to rip my throat out?!"

Derek stared at him with anger, then jumped out of the window.

Yes, Stiles has cried...but never like he did that afternoon, since his mother died. Completely destroying his room and falling on the ground, he stretched out to grab his knife. A new one since his dad took the older, in fear of what he was going to do...

He cut deep the first few times, then started jabbing at his arms gasping for air, his head tilted back tears streaming down his face, snot clinging to his lips and drool to his shirt. He started to shake and have a panic attack when he dropped the blade took his fingers and coated them with blood...crawling over to the wall he started to write..."Trust" over and over again until he passed out...


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't you worry child..." Stiles heard his mom say as he opened his eyes a light hitting them causing him to squint.

There was a dull pain in his head as he sat up and looked around the room...

The first person he saw was Derek, what?...why? He tried to avoid eye contact and decided on looking down at his hospital bedding. It worked until Derek stood right beside the bed and wept silently...

"D-do you know how scared I was Stiles?"...

"Derek I-"

"No Stiles...you don't...I've lost everyone and I've nearly lost a pack member."

"IS THAT ALL I AM TO YOU? YOUR PACK BITCH?!" Stiles yelled

Derek stared his tears stopping leaving dry stains on his cheeks..."Is...that why you did this to yourself?" Derek asked gesturing to Stiles' bandaged arms.

Stiles looked away "Yeah. Ever since my mom died I try so hard to be loved by everyone else..."...Derek placed his hand on Stiles back and tilted his head up to look him in the eye. "Stiles that's not what I meant...did you cut yourself because you thought I didn't love you?"..."I-..."

At that moment Sheriff Stilinski walked in and eyed the two of them, that's when Derek turned on his heel and left.


End file.
